C. elegans is a key animal model for understanding a broad spectrum of human diseases. Productivity around C. elegans has been greatly facilitated by the generation and open sharing of systems-level knowledge of the organism. Here we propose WormGUIDES (Global Understanding in Dynamic Embryonic Systems), a novel resource that will result in the creation and sharing of the first atlas of embryogenesis and neurodevelopment for any animal. WormGUIDES will result in an interactive 4D atlas of nuclear positions, from zygote until hatching. We envision this will become an everyday reference tool used by the entire community to guide cell identification, quantify developmental processes and visualize nascent patterns and symmetries in the embryo. WormGUIDES will also result in a technical pipeline for the creation of a neurodevelopmental atlas. C. elegans is the only animal with a known connectome, and the tools created through WormGUIDES will enable examination of how this connectome emerges during development. WormGUIDES will integrate this newly generated knowledge of C. elegans embryogenesis to existing and widely used resources, such as WormAtlas and WormBase. The impact of WormGUIDES will be transfomative, providing a comprehensive resource that will enable examination of currently inaccessible aspects of neurodevelopment, while furthering our understanding of embryogenesis and enhancing the value of C. elegans as a model organism.